tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jannia Guimard
is the third child and only daughter of Count Jonothor of Skingrad and his wife, Lady Isolde, cousin of the King of Wayrest. She has lived almost her entire life at court and as such, was the Emperor's ward. She is also a childhood friend and loyal companion of the Empress Livia. Under advice from her uncle, Emperor Darius married her to the young king Julien of Evermore, one of the largest Breton kingdoms. Even though it was a political arraingment, it turned out to be quite a happy match. She currenlty resides with her husband and children in Evermore. Background Born to Count Jonothor Hassildor of Skingrad and to Lady Isolde of Wayrest, Jannia has enjoyed a life few in Tamriel could boast of. When she was still a toddler, Emperor Titus Mede II was assassinated. His son, Augustus Mede, eventually came to the throne. However, to ensure the loyalty of the Hassildors, whose wealth and influence the new Emperor greatly disliked, Jannia and her brothers where sent to be "fostered" in the imperial capital. In truth, they were political hostages. But even in a situation like that, there was a silver lining. Although almost ten years apart in age, Jannia became a member of Princess Livia's entourage and the two girls became fast friends. As the years passed, they developed a sister-like bond and to this day, the two are rarely apart. Appearance Jannia is part Imperial and part Breton. Although she closely resembles her mother, she is considered an Imperial (mostly due to her family's position). She is shorter than the average Imperial, with a thin, delicate build. She has large, almond shaped, pale green eyes, lightly tanned skin, somwhere in between her mothers porcelain white and her father light olive. Her hair is a light reddish-brown, a popular trait within the Hassildor bloodline. Marriage and four children have made her look more mature, though she still boasts a tight waistline. She is considered to be one of the great beauties of her age. Return of the Septim Dynasty Augustus Mede proved to be a strong emperor, reuniting all of the provinces and freeing mankind from Thalmor oppresion. However, as time passed, the Hassidors became more and more worried about the emperor's rather cruel nature. When Daric Lariat claimed the throne of Tamriel as a proven descendant of the Septim dynasty, Augustus reacted with unimaginable cruelty towards anyone who dared even speak of "the usurper". Appalled by the emperor's cruelty and seemingly tyrannic form of rule, Jonothor, who was a skilled orator and well respected member of the court, tried to use his influence to, at the very least, lessen Augustus' tyranny. The attempt, however, failed, and an attempt was made to arrest the count for high treason, which led to his hastly departue back to Skingrad during the night. Within a week, Imperial garrisons besieged the city. The citizens refused them entry and Skingrad's gates remained shut. In the end, however, the Imperial army overtook Hassildor forces and occupied the city. The remainder of the Hassildor forces retreated to the castle, where they remained besieged by imperial troops until the city was taken by the rebel army. After Skingrad's liberation, Jonothor appealed to the nobility of Cyrodiil, using his influence to persuade many nobles to join Daric and his cause. However it was not enough, the majority of the Cyrodiilic nobility still refused to accept a foreigner on the Ruby Throne. When Augustus was slain and the war came to an end, the Hassildors used their wealth and power to help restore war-torn Cyrodiil. For this and for his role in weakening Augustus' position among the nobility, Jonothor is considered a trusted adviser by Emperor Darius. Life at Court Jannia is one of the closest people to the Imperial family. As such, she enjoys a position at court, where few rank above her. However, her attitude towards others remains quite noble. She prefers to judge people based on their merits, rather than their wealth or rank. Although still very young, Jannia is somewhat famous for her magical talent. The Hassildors have always had a natural disposition towards magic and her Breton blood only increases that. However, it is her prowess at alchemical research that is considered truly remarkable. In fact, she is considered one of the best in the field. She particularly specializes in a very controversial and experimental field known as "Bio-Alchemy". It is a field that looks into the possibility to augment living matter, for instance, being able to infuse Argonian disease resistance into non-Argonians, or be able to create a healing potion that continues to work for days after being used, continuously healing the user. Advancement is slow, but if successful, it could revolutionize medicinal alchemy. Queen of Evermore As the only daughter of one of the richest men in the Empire, Jannia has had suiters vying for her hand, since the day she was born. Through her close relationship with Empress Livia, Emperor Darius was able to use her as a political pawn, to improve relations with one of High Rocks largest and most powerful kingdoms, Evermore. Although it was a political move, Jannia couldn't help but find herself quite taken with the young King Julien. Handsome, charming, intelligent, athletic, Julien personified the image of nobility. But even with a seemingly immaculate outside, this "Golden Lion", as he is known, is far from perfect. Manipulative, distrustful and even slighlty ruthless, he had seen what his predecessor, his father's cousin, brought upon his country, and swore that he would bring it to greatness once more, even if it meant an eternity in Oblivion. He is beloved by his friends, but hated by his enemies. The population of Evermore came to love their beautiful new queen very quickly an together, Jannia and her husband have become something of a "power couple", with her wealth fulfilling his plans of restoring Evermore's position. First, by amassing an immense army and driving out the Orcs from Breton lands. Now, his current focus is on internal affairs, dealing with the corruption born during his predecessor's reign. Less than a two years after their marriage, Jannia gave birth to twins, Annara and Antoine. A few short years later, the Royal family welcomed a second daughter, Cassana. And recently, a third daughter, Elyssa, was born to the Royal couple. Trivia *Both Jannia and her father's name begin with a J. This is due to the name of the only known "canon" Hassildor, Janus. Originally, the author wanted to name all of her siblings with names that begin with J, however, the author realized that that would be silly. Category:Characters Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Kings